The Tale of the SageKinght
by Asian Legend 89
Summary: Kilika, Telco, and Venn are all mercenaries. But after hearing the news of the Grado Empire's invasion, they go out to search for a way out, but only to meet with Princess Eirika. KilikaxEirika
1. All by Chance

Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stone

The Tale of the Sage-Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, but the characters of Kilika, Telco, and Venn.

Chapter One: All by Chance

Serefew…a small village on the boarder line of the Grado Empire and Renais, a peaceful village that holds both Grado and Renais civilians. Too bad it changed when my friends and I were there. My name is Kilika, the sword mage, student of anima magic and the way of the sword. I come from the kingdom of Renais. My two-travel companion, Telco and Venn, are brothers and come from the Grado Empire. But it seems that The Grado has just disrupted the peace treaty and invaded Renais. I haven't visited my homeland since I left and went quickly to see if my brothers, a loyal paladin of the king was all right. We stopped at Serefew to restock on supplies and rest, but the guards stopped our progress and even tried to arrest me because of the kingdom I come from. I quickly killed them and hid in the shadows. Wanted as a criminal in my very own village which I lived in most of my live, but that all changed when I met her…

"Kilika! Are you alright here?" Telco asked. I turned my head and nodded, trying to keep my voice down. Telco was an archer, almost in the ranks of snipers. He was just that good. He rubbed his shaggy blondish-brown hair and looked outside. "It doesn't look too good out there. Rumors are spreading that the Grado Soldiers are looking for someone. I can't get a description on whom, so its possible they might be looking for us." I gave out a little chuckle.

"Oh well, if they want to look for us. So be it. We'll just beat them down over and over till there's no more left." We heard a splash close to us. With great speed, I brought out my Killing Edge sword half way and Telco knocked an arrow and brought it toward the intruder, which only happened to be Venn. Telco and I sighed heavily and put away our weapons. "For a thief, you do make a lot of noise, you know that?"

"Oh shut it already. It isn't like there any guards around." All of a sudden, two guards popped out from the corner. They were shouting for the others to come, and then they came after us. We both looked at Venn with glaring eyes. He knew what we meant. "Shut up." Venn said as he got out his steel sword. Telco got the first attack killing the nearest of the two guards with two arrows. I dodged the second foot soldier and Venn attack twice, but that didn't kill him, only slightly damaged him. I gave the final blow to the stomach. I whipped my blade leaving a trace of blood on the walls. I sheath the blade and turned to my companions.

"Its not safe here. We should try to find a way out of here. Its our only hope." We all ran out side, but stopped to find a bunch of soldiers running to fight.

"Dude! What's with all the soldiers! We can't take them all on!" Venn shouted. That attracted bout five or six armed forces and turned their attention towards us, lances ready to pierce our flesh.

"Can you be any louder, Venn?" Telco pulled out his silver bow and shot a couple arrows toward the oncoming attackers. I, on the other hand, felt warmth in my right hand. I took a step forward, spun around and shot the flaming ball of fire.

"Elfire!" I sent two warriors ablaze running around screaming for their lives. Around the wall surrounding the village, a small group of warriors came and started to attack the Grado guards. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded. "Telco! Venn! We make a run for it! Follow me!" I took out my sword and cleared a path for us. I, then almost ran into a young woman. Mistaken me for a Grado Soldier she attack me with her rapier. I was lucky enough to parry her strike and grab her arm. I held her close so she couldn't attack again, but I looked into her eyes, I saw that they were not some ordinary persons eyes. These were true and pure. A light blue that I could get lost into. I also felt another presence, looked left and saw a paladin charging towards us. I grabbed her by the waist and leaped back, taking us out of danger. I held my hand out readying for another Elfire.

"Seth! No, wait!" I suddenly quit my charging my magic attack and turn to see the girl giving out orders. The paladin stopped and stared at me. Then the woman turned to me. "You! I saw you earlier attacking the soldiers. Why is that?"

"We might want to talk later, miss. Lets focus on the battle ok?" I smiled at her and ran off to mêlée. I met up with Venn and Telco. "Ok guys, change of plans. We help that group we saw earlier. I feel that they can help us as well. All right then! Telco, Venn, lets go for the leader. It seems if we go for the leader we might be able to crush the remaining units." I kept on running towards two fighters. With my killing edge in my right hand, I quickly sliced across his chest and then to the other fighter brought up my sword. Still in the air, I switch my sword to my other hand and launched an Elfire at a nearby enemy archer. I landed softly with my sword behind my back and holding my cape in front of me. I still had a smug look on my face as I stared down the others.

4 soldiers surrounded Telco when I told him of my new plan. I saw him smile a wicked smile knowing that these fools will perish in no time at all. "Before this arrows drops on the ground, you all will perish. Just to let you guys know that." He took out an arrow and threw it in the air. He took it out another arrow and shot it at a soldier. The 3 others charged at him, he uncharted his hidden swords in his bow and slashed at the two nearest soldier. The last one stopped in his tracked, wide-eyed at his fallen comrades. The soldier started running away, but before he could reach 5 meters, the arrow Telco threw was in the soldier's back. He turned to face me. "Shall we proceed to finish this battle? Its starting to grow irritating." I nodded and we both ran off.

We saw Venn stealing and killing the others again. Even trying to steal from the paladin, sith or Seth, something like that. I shook my head. "Venn! Quit it! Give it back to that guy!"

Venn looked at me, strangely. "What! Do you know how hard it was to get this elixir?" I saw Seth, or Sith, go behind him ready to strike.

"Wait! Sith! He with me!" He looked at him.

"Then tell him to give me back my elixir. And my name is Seth. Not Sith." He ran off to kill more Grado soldiers.

"C'mon Venn! Change of plan. We're going for the boss. And try to keep up this time." We started to attack the other soldiers on the way. Venn picked up all the vulnerary on the way. When we finally reached the leader, there was no one around for they were fighting the other group.

"What? You…you're Kilika and the band of Grado traitors. Perfect, not only will I get the reward for the princess but also get an reward for the capture of you three. This must be my lucky day. Ha, ha, ha!" The armored knight laughed. I looked at my two partners and smiled.

"If that what you want to believe, my friend. But it look likes your dreams are up in smoke." I said. I dashed at him with my sword drawn. Only a few feet in front of him now, I jumped up and over him bringing my killing edge into his shoulder. Venn slashed twice at the leader's chest. He quickly moved out of the way as Telco shot an arrow at him. I, then, shot a fire magic towards the arrow, weak enough not to burn the arrow, but strong enough to light it on fire. It stuck into his chest and soon engulfed him in flames. I just stood there, watching the infernal flames and the man cried for help. "I'll be merciful on you and give you a quick death." I raised my sword up slashed downwards, at his head. "Well, that's that. Shall we go now? I want to go to Renais before the nightfall."

"Wait…did you just say Renais?" The young girl stared at me. I took a cloth and wipe my glasses and my blade. When I put my glasses, I pushed back a strand of my black hair, which was tied, except for two strands that stood by my face. A group of warriors stood behind her. Beside her were Seth, and then a myrmidon, a sister, a caviler, a fighter, journeyman, archer, a Father and others.

"Yes, miss. You see, my family still live in Renais and I heard that the Grado Empire invaded. I want to see if my family is safe."

The paladin step forward. "Excuse me. What's your name?" I saw his eyes glaze over me. Not something I would want a guy doing but a woman…like that one with the light blue hair. The one I met earlier.

"My name? The name's Kilika Humard. And these are my traveling companions, Telco and Venn." I replied. Telco raised his arm in a solute and Venn was flirting with the young cleric. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Humard? You have a brother don't you. Kenji Humard of the paladin squad." I couldn't believe it. Someone knew my brother.

"What! You know Kenji? Is he all right? Is he alive? Please tell me." But by the way he looked, I could already tell that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry. Your brother…Kenji Humard…was killed in the third wave. He died honorable by protecting the king. I'm sorry Kilika." Seth said, calmly, sadly. I sunk to my knees. I put my hand on the back of my head and put my head on the ground. I fought hard to keep my tears back. I felt a hand rubbing my back. I looked up to find the girl.

"Please. Kilika, don't cry. I lost my father in that war, too. That's why I'm…we are in this quest to stop it." The young woman said. I stood up and straighten out my cape. I looked over to my friends and to her.

"Well, then. May I ask your name? I mean, if we are to help you, we got to know your name." I smiled at her. I looked over to Telco and Venn and they nodded in agreement.

"My name is Eirika. And this is my friends and bodyguards Seth and Franz." The paladin and the blonde hair caviler stepped forward.

"Wait…Princess Eirika? Daughter of King Fado?" I knew I had it now. No wonder Seth was staring at me so angrily. "um…sorry for the grabbing earlier. I wouldn't have done it if I knew who you were, princess Eirika." She just laughed. Telco and Venn pulled me out of earshot of them.

"Kilika, so what now? Do we go with them?" Telco asked. I looked at him.

"What do you want to do? You may go if you want, but I feel the need to help them." I said to them. Telco and Venn laughed at they put away their weapons. "What's so funny? This is a serious matter here. We've been traveling for 3 years now." Telco waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, Kilika. Remember the oath we took together. 'We live together, we fight together, we die together.' No matter what. Now I don't feel that what Grado is doing is right. Nor do I care. But if you going to risk your life, might as well go with you." Telco said. We shook hands on it. So I knew Telco's mind was set, but now it was Venn's time to choice. We both looked at him.

"Oh, what the hell. Might of well. I don't know what else to do. Besides, I'm not going to let you guys all the fun of kicking some ass." As vulgar as Venn comment was, it didn't matter. I was going to finally take my revenge on those fools who took my brother away from me, from my family. And it was finally time.

We went back to the group who were waiting for our answer. I stood in front of Eirika a knelt down on one knee. I bowed my head and said. "Princess Eirika. My fellow companions and I would be honor to serve and protect you on your journey. My allegiance lies with you now, I am willing to give my life for you, you Highness." Telco, Venn, and Seth looked at me strangely. Princess Eirika just blushed. It was uncommon for mercenaries to swear a knight's oath, but knowing I said it, I was bound my oath and honor. If I was to break that, I was going to live without honor.

"Raise, Kilika. All I ask of you and your friends are your help. You need no Paladin's oath." Eirika replied. I laughed.

"Thank you, Princess Eirika. I won't disappoint you." I stood up and bowed. "Oh yeah, I'm Kilika Humard, The Sword-Mage." I pointed to the archer. "That's Telco, the archer of our small group. A quiet dude, by one good shot." I looked around and found Venn talking to the Sister. "And that is Venn. A thief and Telco's younger brother." I lent closer to Eirika. "Just watch out for him. Not only he might take your things, but he a lectures kind of guy. A poor one at that." I saw her laughed. I just couldn't help but join her. I took a deep breath, and looked up. It's only been a short while, but every time she has smiled, laughed, it felt good inside. I really don't know why.

So it was settle, I was to assist Princess Eirika and her group in any way possible. It actually felt good, to know that you have a purpose. For years now I travel with neither destination nor goal. Now, now I must protect the heir to the throne. And finally slay the man who murdered my brother.


	2. Failure

Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stone

The Tale of the Sage-Knight

Disclaimer: um…yeah, I don't own anything that is involved with Fire Emblem. If I did, the Game cube version would be Roy's story and I would be making one for the DS. And my characters of Kilika, Telco, and Venn would be in the game too. But since I don't own it…yeah. I do own Kilika, Telco, and Venn. I have ownership. Yay.

And for Link015 and any others confused. Kilika is a male. Kilika is Hawaiian for Chris which is my name.

Chapter 2: Failure

After our fateful meeting in Serefew, we traveled a few miles to the Adlas Plains. Out in the middle of nowhere, meaning, surrounded by forest, forest…hey look, a mountain, and more forest, we all decided to set up camp and call it quits for the night. I got to meet some of Princess Eirika's companions. First there was Joshua the myrmidon. I think that that Venn and Joshua will be good friends on the account on they both like to gamble and flirt with woman. Their first target…Natasha, a quiet but beautiful cleric/sister from Grado. I had to practically drag them away from her to teach them some manners on respecting woman. But as soon as I let them go, they went straight back to Natasha. I presume that they would never learn. I saw Telco speaking with Neimi, a pink hair archer from Renais and Colm whose I suppose is a good friend of Neimi, seeing that they never separate. Gilliam the knight and Seth were playing an old tactics game, chess while Franz was cooking dinner. Garcia, feared axe fighter, was putting his son, Ross, asleep and Vanessa was brushing her Pegasus. Lute the mage; Artur the monk, and Father Moulder were talking about magic and staves. I was tempted to join in their conversation about the many magic skills, but then I saw Eirika sitting by a lone campfire. My thoughts were to leave her be, but my instincts told me to talk to her. And if I learned something over the years of traveling with Telco and Venn, it was to trust my instincts, not my thoughts.

I causally walked over, making sure not to draw too much attention. "Excuse me, Princess Eirika. Is this seat taken?" I asked. She scooted over and I took my seat. "It's a beautiful night out. Kind of reminds me of Renais." I looked over to the south. "Heh. Looks like we'll be traveling blind tomorrow. Those clouds will be upon us soon." I looked over to her, who still has a grim look on her face. "Princess Eirika, what's wrong?"

She turned away, not facing me. I knew she didn't want to answer. But seeing her in this state, depressed, it's so gloomy. I got up and walked to face her. I got on both my knees and lifted her face to it would be eye leveled with mine. "Princess, I told you that I would do anything to help you now, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Now, I'm asking you…as a friend, what's wrong?" All of a sudden, she launched forward wrapping her arms around my neck. She was crying. I closed my own eyes to hide my tears. And in that state when I was soothing her, I knew what she was worried about…Her brother, Prince Ephraim. It was a weird sense that I knew that he was in the Grado Empire, attacking their army. And that was all she had. Her father, King Fado, was killed in battle. A proud man with honor and glory whence no man has ever wished achieved.

When she finally calmed down, I put my hands gently on her shoulders. "Do not worry, my Princess. Prince Ephraim is a strong leader and will not be easy to kill. I'm sure that he will come back to return Renais to it's former glory and even better." I heard Franz calling everyone to eat. It was then that I took off my cloak and covered Eirika with it to keep her warm. "I'll get you something to eat." I gave her small peck on her forehead. "Rest easy, Princess Eirika. If anything is to happen to you or Prince Ephraim, it will have to take me first." I stood up and walked over the log to the line of the hungry soldiers. I stood behind Telco.

"So I see you've developed a crush for Princess Eirika." Telco inquired. I looked at him was wide eyes, not believing if he actually saw us. "Besides that, what's the scope? What is it that we need to do?"

"Wha! You didn't…I mean…Damn you and your ultra strong archer eyes." I let a sigh and turned around. "It looks like we got our work cut out for us. We'll be traveling the Grado Empire. Heh, maybe we'll go to your home village. I'd like to know who taught you how to shoot a bow." We went up to Franz who was serving stew from wild herb and meat. "Two bowls please, one for me and another for Princess Eirika." Franz poured the stew and gave it to me. "Thanks. See you later." Franz gave a slight nod of the head. Telco was nowhere to be found, but then I found him eating with Venn. He looked at me and jerked his head toward Princess Eirika. I gave a soft laugh and walked away.

"Princess Eirika, foods up. And it looks great." I passed the bowl to her and gratefully took it. "Mm…I say, Franz is a really good cook, despite his lack in years." Eirika nodded in agreement.

"Cavaliers are to learn the basic of cooking if they want to go on a journey. To make sure the troops are well feed, since we don't have many traveling cooks." I laughed a little.

"Ha! No wonder my brother would always cook." I tried to laugh again, but couldn't. I looked down at the stew. It was almost like the stew Kenji made when we went out hunting. I put the bowl down and stood up. "I need to go for a walk. A bid you a farewell and good night." I bowed to her and stroll into the forest.

It was nothing special about this forest. Just one that was covered with trees and such. Somehow, walking alone always calms me down. I leant on a nearby tree and just sighed. I went on many adventures and many dangerous quests in my life. I fought and killed many of the toughest bandits in all the seven kingdoms. Then why do I have a bad feeling about this one. This is going to be like any other mission I've been other, except for the fact we're not getting paid, but that isn't the point. Something was amiss. Something was really amiss. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was wrong.

I heard something that was wasn't by a nightlife animal. I turned around, unsheathing my sword and slashing at the prowler. After that I heard a kink and knew that the attack had weapon. It was too dark to see, but I knew if I took the time to see, it would cost me my life. So I continued my attack, hacking away. But being the smart fighter I am, I could finish this fight without one of us dying. I closed my eyes to get a feel for the sword and my surrounding area, only the night wind's whisper and the slashing of the cold-hearted steel…if steel ever had a heart. I brought my sword downwards to my reverse side bringing his sword with'em. With a flip of the wrist, I swiftly brought up my blade, also taking the attacker's cutting edge blade with my hand guard. By that time, the attacker was off balance. I brought down the sword down again, but this time by my left hand, my sword hand. Reaching behind my back, I grabbed my hidden dagger, dropped my killing edge, grasped the attacker's arm and brought my dagger to his throat. But then I could smell the hint of perfumes. This was no man…my attacker was a woman, one with long blue hair. I soon recognized both the hair and the perfume; it was none other then Princess Eirika.

"Well, well, if it isn't princess Eirika. I hope you're feeling better." I went to hug her, but stopped. Instead, I pushed up my glasses and set my hands on in pockets. I took a step back and stood sideways. I looked down at the ground, trying not to attach my eyes to her.

"Yes…I am. Thank you." I could hear her soft voice that whispered in the wind, so soft that I could barely hear. It was a while since either of us said a word. Seeming that time had slowed down. The branches, leaves, and just the night's wind was all that we heard for a long time. It even seemed like a small vortex surrounded us. "Kilika…Tell me. Tell me about yourself. Tell about Renais. Tell everything about you…and your life."

"There is nothing about me to tell, your highness." I said to her. I started to walk away, but She stepped in front of me. I went in the other direction, but she again moved in front of me again. She was quite persistence, I'd say.

"Please Kilika. We've been traveling for almost 5 days together. I know close to nothing about you. I see you helping others and helping me and you seek no rewards or any favors." I looked into her eyes to see what she was getting at. "I knew your brother, Kilika. He was a gentle man with a heart pure of evil deeds. And every time I see you, I see Kenji in you. Such kind eyes." She placed her hand on my face, stroking gently. Her smooth skin a blessing upon me. I couldn't help, but stare into her eyes that were so deep.

"I'm sorry. Thus I cannot, this burden is for me to carry and me only ever since my brother died. I need no one's help." I turned around and started walking away.

"You know what your problem is? You never let anyone help you. You help a lot people, but you're just so…so arrogant." She shouted at me. I never heard her shout like that. And I personally wouldn't stand for it. No matter even if it was the Princess.

"Shut up! I heard enough out of you! You think you know me? Well do you?" I rotated around and started walking towards her in a threatening way, shouting all the way. "You know nothing of me. I tell you, nothing! My family, my home, my life! I say now Eirika, if you knew me, you'd know why I have to be so 'arrogant'. But you don't, so don't talk about something you know nothing about!" I shouted. I towered over her, and saw the tears in her eyes, the fear that I delivered. I stepped backwards, not knowing what I a moment ago just did. I actually roared at Princess Eirika. A woman that was not only my leader and general, but also the woman I had a slight crush on since I saw her. Which I know is wrong since I am a mercenary and she is a princess. "Wha…what did I do? Princess Eirika…" I couldn't take it anymore. The fear in her eyes, I could do nothing more but run, I don't know where and really didn't care, just somewhere away from her, away her pain and agony.

I ran as far as my legs could take me, hearing the faint cries of Eirika's weeping. I ran into a nearby cliff side. Falling on my knees and screamed out. Screamed out as loud as I could. I didn't care who heard me; I didn't really care as much for my life anymore. I lost all respect for myself and lost the girl I ever liked in my lifetime, which none as fairer then princess Eirika. "What got into me? I don't even know who I am anymore." I laid my head low for the moon. The same moon that shined over my head for so long now. "Why, Great Moon of the Night Sky. Why are you forsaken me?" I shouted. Then I took notice of a shooting star, a sign of good fortune. But what good fortune is this. I lost everything dear to me in this world.

I decided to sleep there for the night. I needed some time to think, some time alone. So there I was, once again alone, sleeping on the ground by myself. Aye, I wish I had milady beside me. Haha. That is, if she ever wants to come beside me. But by the way I treated her this night, I doubt that will ever happen now.

It was next day, and the sun up covered up by the fog. Damn, I hate it when I'm right. I gather my things, my Killing Edge, Elfire Tome, and a Vulnerary. I tried to retrace my steps, but since I ran with no complete sense of where I was going, I have no way of knowing where I was going. So I did what Venn would do…keep walking straight, which might be a bad idea. But all I did was run straight. I walked till I got to a cleared area. This was the Adlas Plains. I walked through blindly till I heard some voices and it none I heard before. This was not Princess Eirika's group. Instead it was two men, one shaman and an old priest.

"So tell me, you have ascertained on Eirika's whereabouts, have you not?" The old priest asked. He had an eerie look to him and an even more eerie voice. He was no holy father, I say. More like a demonic old priest of the old legends. The shaman I couldn't see very well, his hood covered his eyes. It seem that they wish to do harm to Princess Eirika. But I will make sure that won't happen.

"I have. I sent some of our men to follow the princess as she fled Serafew. They tell me Eirika and her friends will be coming this way shortly. Our ambush is ready and waiting. There is no way they can escape. Like rats in the sack, they say. Heh, Heh, Heh…" The shaman laughed. I would attack them now, but they said ambush. Now this peaked my interest. I got two choices; attack them now and risk life or wait till Lady Eirika arrives with reinforcements. Heh, I made be a smart fighter, but I can't resist a good fight.

"Very good…won't that wench Valter be delighted." He too expresses amusement. "Now about this Princess Eirika. I heard she is quite a handful. They say her paladin withstood Valter's lance. Tell me, Novala, are you certain that you can handle this assignment?" Shaman, currently known now as Novala, seemed a little angry about that last comment.

"Don't worry. Everything is under control. I've brought along a certain something from Renais. It will negate whatever futile resistance they offer. Ha ha ha."

"Heh heh heh. Pray it goes well. Very well. Do what you must. I must return to the capital." The old priest said. Good, now was the time to attack. Soon, he left and all that was left was shaman. I jumped out and slashed at Novala. He dodged left and shot out a Flux. I too, dodged.

"Who are you, boy? What business to you have assaulting me?" He shouted. I stood up and placed my sword, blunt side on my shoulder.

"The name's Kilika, the sword-mage. Remember it, but then again, Corpse hasn't have a need to remember names." I told him. I had a smirk on my face. Just by looking at him I can take out him and his entire 'ambush' party. "You know what, this isn't fair. You up against me, so why don't you call out your little friends to help out."

"Why you little arrogant punk! That was your last insult of your life! Now feel the wrath of my power." A bunch of mercenaries, fighters, archers, and brigades came out. A little more then I expected. "I kill you and use your head as a trophy once I replace the senile old fool, Riev, besides our Emperor."

"I don't care. You won't get that chance if you are bent on harming princess Eirika." I told him, pointed my sword toward the shaman; even though I was outnumber 20 to 1. Novala just looked at me.

"Eirika you say? Well this is a treat. Get him, we can use him as bait, too." They all charged. I manage to kill a mage, but was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. And I got quite the beating for that one. They took all my weapons; I was left helpless with my hands bound to the back. "Heh, I know your reputation, Kilika. You fought bandits all over the continent, but you never fought a royal solider of the state. You see; you are just like every other pathetic fighter who can think they can take on the Grado Empire." I was going to speak, but he cut me off. "And before you speak of Serafew, those were bandits that were found and bribed with money. They could never amount to a real soldier, just like you. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I just sat there as the soldiers went back to their ambush places. I was thrown in an impassable circle of mountains with 3 other citizen. For the first time I actually felt helpless, a failure. I failed Princess Eirika. When she gets here, they're probably just going to kill me. Heh, now I can never tell her how I feel. Damn them.


	3. Stab Through the Heart

Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones

The Tale of the Sage-Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Fire Emblem, but I do own Kilika, Telco, and Venn.

Chapter 3: Stabbed through the Heart

The day rolled on still in clouds and fog. The only thing I could do is to comfort those Renais citizen, because I could do nothing else. A lot of thing was taken away from me yesterday, but they just took away something I held dear to my heart…my pride. They said that I could never amount to a real soldier and that was nothing close to a real fighter. I wanted nothing more then to show them, no to, show the entire world that I was the greatest fighter to ever step foot on ground. I will, no matter what. I looked over the cowering family, who had every right to be afraid. They were just kidnapped by some crazy shaman and bishop to be use as bait to capture Princess Eirika. And I was of no use.

After a few more hours of silent, a bright flash of light came about and it was none other then Novala. "Well, well. I do hope you all had a nice quiet time together. I will let u all know that Princess Eirika is now only a few miles away from this place and I will be of need of a little trade." He then walked over to the little girl who coward behind her father. "And this will do just nicely." He grabbed the girl by the collar and walked away while the father tried to stop him, but was pushed back by the black magic. I stood up and threw my cloak behind me.

"You best leave her alone. That, unless you want to taste my fist." I ran after him and wind up a punch. He just laughed and chanted some words. I soon found myself running into a black ball, and being blasted back onto the ground. Yeah, I was definitely in a world of hurt. The accursed Flux magic attack. The burn mark on my shoulder was really hurting me and had no vulnerary to heal it. I clench my shoulder as I looked up the sadistic madman looming over me.

"Have you learn nothing, boy! You cannot beat me not you, your little girlfriend Eirika, and the pathetic excuse for an army. Not even that stupid old man!" Novala lifted the girl even higher off the ground. She was screaming and crying even louder now. "Hear me out now. Learn your place and you may live. You don't and people, like this girl, get hurt because of your stupidity." With that he teleported out of there as he left me even more angry then before. There was nothing more I hate then feeling helpless and that was I was feeling right about now, but I wasn't going to let that get me down now. I staggered to my feet and tore off my now burned cloak and shirt, but it was freezing cold. I looked over and saw that the father and mother were crying.

"Don't worry, I'll get your daughter back." I said to them, trying to give them a reassuring smile and a small portion of hope. I looked upwards to the sky and prayed to the sacred stones for guidance. Then I looked down and found an opening in the pass. Looks like fortune smiles back upon me. "You just stay right here. I'll be back to take you out of this war…with your daughter." I nodded and then ran out. I knew that they would be safer in there, away from the fighting. And for the little girl, Novala may be a mad man, but he was no fool. I knew he would keep the girl alive, at least till he got what he wanted. Time was everything now, everything but on my side. I ran as fast as I could, but was too late. Novala was already there with Eirika and the girl.

"As you know, Princess Eirika. This is one of your precious citizens of Renais, she and her family just waiting for you to come and save them. And now you can, just give me the bracelet." Novala said calmly, smiling. The bracelet? I thought he wanted her life. Any ways, Princess Eirika started to take it off when Seth stopped her.

"Wait, Princess. You mustn't!" He shouted. Eirika looked at him.

"Sorry Seth. I cannot let my people be harm by something I can stop. I hope you can forgive me." She gave him the bracelet and he laughed.

"Thank you. Now if you haven't notice, mountain spider roams the area here and they haven't had a warm meal in a long time." He teleported the girl to I can only guess back to the family. Seth and Eirika stared at him wanting to kill him. "And you best hurry. I also have your pathetic friend, the so-called sword-mage, Kilika. A badly wounded man who is just waiting to be devour by the mountain spider anytime soon. Unable to do anything to defend himself. Mwahahahahaha!" The lingering laugh echoed as he teleported into the fog. I'd hate to see him when he discovers that I'm gone, but now was no time to joke. The spiders could be anywhere now and I'd promise the family I'd get them out of there. The crew was just moving into position to ready their attack, and I had to warn them of the danger that lies before them. I, too, moved out. Damn, my shoulder. I have to make sure that Novala gets the same treatment that he gave me plus interest.

Well, I followed the sound of footsteps and stopped every so ways. I couldn't see clearly enough to see who it was, an enemy or a friend, but I needed to find Princess Eirika. I wandered a little more through the fog before I saw a female figure. I knew that this was Princess Eirika, but I guess she didn't recognize me. She thrust her sword my way twice and horizontally once. I nearly dodged the attacks. I fell down of the pain of the Flux magic attack. I stood up and waved in defeat, cause basically I was. I saw her stand there with her rapier raised in the air and she jumped back. I thought she realized it was me, but I was dead wrong. She darted and stabbed me right the heart. I coughed up blood as I crumpled downward. I heard her gasp and run towards me. I tried to figure out what she was yelling for, but couldn't. My hearing and eyesight went dim. I felt a hand grab my, but only for a few moments. Then my feeling went away. I could hear her say something to me.

"Kilika! I'm sorry. Stay with me. Please, KILIKA!"


	4. My Time is Now

Y Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stone

The Tale of the Sage-Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or places. Hell, I don't own Fire Emblem: Sacred Stone itself…I wish I did though. I do however; do own Kilika, Telco, and Venn.

To all my readers, sorry for the short last chapter, but with my camping and vacationing. I'm a pretty busy guy. I'll try to keep a daily update on this little fan fiction. And thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4: My Time is Now.

I didn't know where I am, but it was somewhere nice and cozy. I could hear voices, but didn't know if it was an outside source or inside my head. Oh well, I must be dead anyways, no doubt about it. I was stab in the heart. I saw that it was now easy for me to breath. I opened my eyes and saw Princess Eirika, Natasha and Father Moulder beside me. "Well, either I'm dead and in heaven or this is a medical tent." I joked. I tried laughing but when I did, my chest was hurting badly. When I stopped I saw that Natasha and Moulder left and Eirika was there with tears in her eyes. "Your highness…My actions a couple of nights ago. They were unacceptable. I beg your forgiveness." I closed my eyes and waiting for a response. It never came. Instead, I felt a push and arms wrap around my neck. I look and saw her hugging me.

"Kilika, I'm so sorry. I should have never yelled at you like that. If I haven't, u would have never run off and you wouldn't be hurt like this." Eirika sobbed. I gently moved her back to face me. After wiping a tear from her face and moving a stray strain of hair of her face, I told her why I was graceful for this.

"I really think that this is one of the best things that happened to me. This experience actually taught me something. So I thank you Princess Eirika." I got up and walk towards the flap. "There's a reason that my past is so secretive. If I told you, it will put you in danger, at least more danger then you need to be in." I walked outside to find and saw it was already sun down. Most of the fighters were readying for bed. Since I wasn't sleepy yet, I decided to sit by the fire for a while and at least try to manage my thoughts for now.

"Good to have you back with us, Kilika." A voice said. I turned around to find Telco and Venn. "How are you doing?" They sat across from me, on the other side of the fire.

"Doing better. Not dyeing at least." I laughed out a bit. "But on a more serious note." I looked sternly into there eyes. "How did the battle fair?" Telco looked down and Venn was all angry. "Not too well I suppose."

"Damn right! Those guys almost killed us. It was completely insane! They were like super warriors." Venn shouted. I didn't take it so surprisingly. Their leader, Novala, nearly took me out with one attack. I can only expect that the soldiers would be just as good.

"He's right. They weren't like any others we faced. These were highly trained and skilled, no doubt about it." Telco added. "Even I couldn't hit one. They made me waste my arrows on my silver bow. This is truly unjust." Telco also had a stern look on his face. "We should quit now. There's no telling how many more fights will be like this. We can't last, Kilika. Its fool hearted to continue. They're stronger then us." I looked at them and smiled. They actually wanted to quit. They might do that too. This wasn't their fight, only mine. I was the one who wanted to do this, but still. They were my best friends and they could be useful.

"Fool hearted, yes. But what better then to fight those who are stronger then you. They nearly killed you two and Novala took me out with one shot of his Flux magic. They is no better way to gain strength then to face those stronger then yourself. Agreed? You are free to go and run as you please, but I will stay and fight. I will become stronger. Strong enough to be remembered for all of time." I said. I clench my fist. The reasons are true enough, but there was more to it. I wanted to get stronger so I can protect Princess Eirika, so I don't fail her again. Also to kill the one who cause me so much pain and suffering. The only one who can slay my brother. That wrenched Wyvern Knight.

"Then you might be this." Telco stood up, reached behind his back and held out an iron sword. I took it by the handle and held it up to my face, blunt side. Telco laid the sheath at my feet. I did pick it up and sheathed it before I place it on my belt. I nodded in thanks.

"And this." Venn tossed me a basic fire tome. Of course he didn't under stand the magic ability and how magic is used, but he has respect for at least my magic powers. I knew more advanced magic skills and is able to use more advance swords, but I need some setbacks to gain what is rightfully mine. Power and might beyond those of average soldiers.

"Lord Kilika." I turned around to Eirika. I was confused on why she called me Lord. Only those of noble and rich blood may be calling Lords. I am just a mere mercenary, hoping to gain my wages and revenge. "I give you this." She handed me a small dagger, masterfully forged under the fire of Renais and crafted under the masterful eyes of Grado blacksmith. The perfect weapon that bound the trust and friendship between the kingdoms. I don't know why she kept it. It was a fragment of the past. A bound that was broken so easily in a single night. A bound that was powerful and true, shattered in a single raid. And what's even more confusing is why she would give it to me. "This was my father's, the king of Renais. Now it is yours. I hope it serves you well, Lord Kilika."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart and soul. I will treasure it always." I bowed down low. Thinking for a little, I replaced the sword with the dagger and rested my sword on my back. Not something I would normally do, but with the addition of the dagger, I must get some changes. I looked toward my companions and back towards Eirika. "This is it. Let us begin this new journey. To get stronger then ever before." I looked at my hand and clenched them into a fist. The night rolled on like any others. Except we three didn't sleep.

It was a three days ride to Renvall. And every time we stop to rest; Venn, Telco, and I trained till we were on the brink of collapsing. "To become stronger, we need to start with the basic." I walked passed Telco shooting a makeshift target at 30 feet. Even though he hitting bulls eye every time, he was working on his speed of notching the arrows and shooting. Then he started to move around, rolling and dodging as if an invisible enemy was attacking him. Telco dove right and shot his last arrow, right through the target and bursting into many pieces. I saw him smile in satisfaction as he collected the arrows he could find. "We got to adapt each others strength to cover our own weaknesses." I walked a little bit more and saw Venn challenging Seth to a spar. "Let our weakness be no more then a mere legend." Venn started off quickly ruthlessly slashing at Seth at all angles. He tried his best to defend himself with his lance, but failed. After Venn landed on the ground, he turned around to find Seth's lance pointed at his throat. Venn grinned and handspring backwards and slashed at Seth one last time, knocking him off his horse. "This is our time." Seth sure looked shock, but just brushed himself and led his horse to his tent. Venn smiled in victory. "We will be the best there is. We will slay any fool who dares stands in our way." I found Telco and Venn to fight. Fight no one else then me. "Including each other." Venn charged first and it countered him with my dagger that Eirika gave me. I blocked every one of his attacks but didn't dare attack myself for Telco was laying in wait somewhere in the dense forest. Truly taking after Venn for his shadow attack. This continued for a while till Venn and me were in lock down standoff, now its only pure strength to see who wins. I heard a yell of an attack, looked behind me and saw Telco coming towards me with his blades. Man, this was a fix. Not only would I get killed to I don't block, but also if I did, Venn would cut me up. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact but all heard kink, but I dare not to look around. Venn looked surprised and this was the advantage I needed. I smirked and slid my sword forward to his hand guard, grabbed his arm with my free hand, quickly pivoting around and threw him over my shoulder. When I looked up Telco was down and out and standing above him was none other then the fair princess Eirika. I gave a little smile in thanks for the assistance. Telco and Venn couldn't believe it, but accept defeat for now. They got up and left leaving only Eirika and I alone again.

"Are doing all right, Lord Kilika?" Eirika asked. I still was concern that kept on calling me 'Lord.' I didn't mind too much, but it was the fact that it was uncomfortable for me and that I didn't have any rights to the title.

"Why do you call me 'Lord'? I have no right to it. I am just a lowly mercenary, not a nobleman or a prince." I asked. "It would be better if you just called me Kilika. I like it more then Lord Kilika. Besides, I am your servant, not your equal."

"No, you're wrong Kilika. You are my equal. Just like everyone else in this world. So I guess that would mean that you should just call me Eirika instead of Princess or Highness." Was her replied. Choice words of course from a highly educated woman. Very persuasive and it didn't help that she was right too.

"But, Prin…Alright, Eirika. Then it will be done." I said to her. I looked into the clear night sky, with only the stars and moon as our light. "You should get to bed. We'll reach Renvall mid-day and I'm only certain that Grado soldiers will be crawling over there. It is, of course, in Grado territory." I said. She smiled and nodded in agreement. We said our good nights and she started to walk away. "Eirika!" I called out before she got out too far. She turned around and saw me. "Thank you…for everything." She looked at me and ran back. She leaped and again enclosed me in her arms. This time I accepted and did the same to her.

"No. Thank you, Kilika." We stood there for a while and just let it last. Like time slowing down around us, it was a magical moment for both of us. It was something that doesn't happen to a lot of people and never happens twice to one person. When we finally let go, I saw her for what she really is. A beautiful young girl who didn't belong in the battlefield, but in a castle as a princess, but she was here, with a rapier at side and blood staining her cloths. She wanted to do this for her people, not for herself. Something I could learn from her. She left me standing there, wanting more time alone with her, but that wasn't possible. I know truly knew and believed I loved her with my entire life, heart and soul, but I was just a mercenary and she was a Princess. It would never work out. Oh well, I decided to camp out tonight instead of sleeping in the tents. It was nice and cool out tonight and it seems like it would really help me out for the up coming battle…especially since this one will probably be the last, but quite frank…I don't want it to end, if it means not being with Eirika. Still, I would like to see Eirika reunited with Prince Ephraim. That would make her happy and if she's happy, I'm happy.

So its settled…I will battle it out for the safety and future of Renais, the heirs to the throne. I will give my life if need be. Tomorrow we reach Renvall. Tomorrow, I'm going to show the entire world that…My Time is Now!


End file.
